left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Werewolfhell
Hi, welcome to Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaoswolf75 (Talk) 19:15, 12 August 2009 Suvivors Survivors to-do list *Names *Background info *Weapon preferences :I have the four Story survivors somewhere at the Left 4 Dead wikia,i'll go make pages once i get information. Mr.Wolf 17:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Excellent.Sixxy 17:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I wont be doing edits for a couple minutes,im on break :P--The Fiedoggist 19:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Did you say in a comment on the blog on the Left 4 Dead wiki that you are now looking for another group of Survivors? If so, I can't offer you the full team of three guys and a girl. But you can take ones from my fanfiction. For example; :Lieutenant Colonel Richard Kingston or Corporal Derrick Rothschild :Obviously they could be shortened to; :Richard or Derrick :If you do decide to use either of them, then I can create their pages here on the wiki. After all, I'm sure I know most about them! --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures For articles such as Submachine Gun, Hunting Rifle etc. that are in Left 4 Dead, can we use images from the other wiki? Even if it doesn't end up looking like those images, it would be good to have some pictures for the time-being. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) that would be apperciated--The Fiedoggist 19:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Logo I hope you like it. Five Dog tries not to disappoint his followers. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 03:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) So.. Is there a chance of me getting beaurecrat rights?--Six My nation 17:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Better Idea One normal something that looks like a hunter with sunglasses.He is on crack,heroin,and meth.Along with a super virus.ONE single zombie that is 4 times the speed of a hunter and twice the health of a tank.Same strength as a witch.The Dumpster behind KFC 19:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Palette swap a tank to make a new enemy make him a black guy tank.He is what happens when you piss off this lone black guy in an alleyway.Just looks like a normal person then if you shoot him he morphs.Then he says "ITS ABOUT TO BE HAMMERTIME ON THAT ASS NIGGA!!!!" The Dumpster behind KFC 19:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I almost came when I read that.The Dumpster behind KFC 19:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) lets get to work-Sixcat Right.I left rail driver special for you since you like the weapon and we have another template to do Yes, what is it? WHAT DO I DO?! I'M NOT CRAZY IN THIS GAME>>! Spoon 18:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :well,look at the Hostiles template above you and fill in the pages to the best of your ability. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll let you do the bosses due to the fact you know your shit.AngryEnglishDude ''Talk to me'' L4D11TY 20:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Enemy I've got an idea for a special infected. It's called a Reaver, and it has the ability to run extremley fast and leap large distances. It attacks survivors by grabbing them with it's claw, then dragging them off and killing them. It's extremely dangerous, since it can drag a survivor far away from the group. -Everybody's Favorite Spy My work Added templates tp wolf quest and spoon quest on F11TY Doing the infected on this wiki I may do some towns,creatures and weapons on ES11TY--Jeeves the Butler You Called? 08:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right.Want to do some ES11TY Work? Jeeves the Butler You Called? 14:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) PS I wont be on at all tomorrow. Your last quest idea Your last F11Ty quest isnt done and i haz ideas.You fight spoon while me the PC chuck and jiagrom face spoons army.you get wounded so me and the pc fight spoony afterwards we all win except spoon. Jeeves the Butler You Called? 15:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, you didn't ban me throughly enough. I'm just curious, who's ass did you kiss hard enough to get Spoony removed as a bureaucrat at one try, where it took us three days to get you removed? Nitty 13:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I kissed no-one's ass,i just said to Munro that Spoon and you vandlized the wikia and to remove spoon.And it worked!Seeing as i'm an adult.It was probably easier to udnerstand me.Also,buh-bye! HOLD! RELEASETIME! 16:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You? An adult?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA :::No. It's a miracle she could even understand a word you typed! :::She's looney, they're all looney. You vandalised it, and it took us three days to get you removed! :::YOU CAME BACK AFTER SHE REMOVED YOU, and she sided with you immediately? :::The "assume good faith" thing will get them nowhere. :::You can't keep the story Wolfy. It belongs to me and Spoony. Nitty 22:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HOLD! RELEASETIME! RELEASE! HOLDTIME! SixD Nice. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 20:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) New infected Hi I came up with a new infected:The Crawler. Basicly it walks on all four. It almost always does. This means it's pretty slow(about as fast as a hunter on all four.. But to compensate it's special ability(running on 2 legs,grabbing a survivor and then pouncing away with the survivor still in his arms and then letting go of them doing fall damage)is really fast. It's pounce distance when he has grabbed the survivor is slightly smaller then the Hunter's but instead it can jump higher then the Hunter when going vertical,but letting go of the survivor later. This ability takes about 20 seconds to recharge. It's claw damage is 7 hitpoints His face is covered under a gasmask,meaning that nobody knows what it looks like. It has a tactical vest which sometimes drops explosives such as stun and frag grenades,but only sometimes(let's say 'bout 39,5% chance). It wears camouflaged pants and black combat boots. It´s hands are big and it has large,muscled arms. It has no helmet,which means you can see his hair)which is short and black. Although it has a gasmask,one of the glasses for the gasmask is rip of with a bit meaning you can see his eye and skin. Well...lets just say what's left of the skin. It's uncovered eye is collored blue. Completely! Even the iris is blue! well...What do you think of this idea?Mr.shadow 16:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Are you still here O Hai. [[User:SixDog|SixxyD Chat]] 16:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes,and your signature is a total fail.I suggest fixing it. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ahem :Nice,i can see why choosing you as a bureaucrat was a good decision indeed. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC)